


Jecel 12

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 12

"Haa?"

"Waxan ku faraxsanahay in aad tahay, waxa ay dib u yimaadeen Brienne."

Sida Jaime iyo Brienne ayaa lagu wadaa inuu subax soo socda jebin si ay u soomi, mid ka mid ah addoonkii dhallinyaro ah oo Rabbigeenna Selwyn ayaa soo gaaray.

"Lord Selwyn waxay doonayaan in Ser Jaime," wiilka yiri.

Jaime ahaa quizzically eegaya Brienne. Maalin ka hor ka dib markii ay soo dhaweynta, Jaime, waxa uu ahaa dhab ahaan, isagu waa Sayidka Selwyn ahaa qofka ugu dambeeya ee ah in doonayay in uu arko. Daacadii, waxaa la filayaa in uu noqdo mid aad u xun. Dhamaan Jaime ayaa helay quudhsiga ka boqorada Seven ay ka gaareen-ku-kala cayncayn ah, ilaa hadda, ma jiro iyaga, oo wuxuu wada yeelay Mase oo aabbo u ah qof dumar ah oo ay jeclaayeen. Waxa uu, waa aabaheeda waa ninkeeda, haddii uusan rabin in uu aqbalo Jaime sida ilmaheeda aabaha dhalay, ogaa in ay si xun u dhaawici Brienne.

Brienne noqday Squire ah. "Dabcan, waxaan hal mar ka qaybgalay doonaa isaga."

Wiil ayaa ruxay madaxa. "Lord Selwyn waxay doonayaan in Ser Jaime ee hal qof."

Jaime bay ku kici doontaa, I Tuuray ku guntay oo miiska saaran. Best, wax kasta oo ay tahay, si inaynu ka adkaanno. "Lead on ..."

"Caron, Will Caron, codsiga"

Jaime hoos u dhunkasho on foodda of Brienne. "Waxaan soo laaban doonaa dhakhsaha badan."

Waxa uu ahaa waddada ka mid ah qalcaddii raaceen Caron doonaa. Markii ay ka soo muuqatay dayrka dhaqanka ah, ayuu la yaabay. Eebow Selwyn istaagay hubaysan gaashaan iyo seef in ay jiraan.

"Codsiga Jaime, Eebahay," da 'yar Will Caron ayaa waxaa loo baahneyn ku dhawaaqay, iyo. Oo wuxuu xusuustay Jaime AVID dhan iyo diirka in ay ka farxiyaan iyo gangly si xoog leh.

"Jaime codsiga seef, iyo gaashaan yar, waxaad heli doontaa Caron a. Waa degdeg ah oo ku saabsan waxa ay tahay."

Wiil ahaa soo dhaqsadeen oo fasax ah. Jaime intaan wax fiiriyey ayaan wax yar ka xishoodaan Selwyn. Ninkii duqa ahaa ciyaaro waxa ay ciyaarta?

"Waxaad taas, laakiin si lama filaan ah u Dambi Dhaaf lahaa Kingslayer, waxaan aad iyo aniga oo keligay tahay ... fadlan la tasho."

Kingslayer. Sidaas darteed, waxaa ay tani mar u muuqatay hab inay tagaan. Isagu waa Brienne Waxaan qabaa qalcaddii dib. "Aniga baa, Sayidow Selwyn ma jirto wax rabto in aad la dagaalamaan."

"Tani waa xaji, xareeyo Jaime. Waxaan si fudud u leedahay in aad sumcad weli waa mid aad rabtid in aad ogaatid si aad u aragto waxa aanu haddii aad u xun ku filan si ay u helaan aaminsan yihiin in weli ah."

Jaime hoos u eegin uu ka go'in. Marka aad qabtid hasyo, ayuu la diriray lahayd iyada oo aan tartan dib-u-fikirka sidan oo kale. Si kastaba ha ahaatee, tani waxay ahayd aabbe u ahaa Brienne. Ku socda iyo Jaime Lannister dagaalamaan odaygii, ama la diriraan Selwyn ugu muhiimsan, sidii dabarka looga warkeeda in uu ahaa fulaynimada ah mid aad u sameeyo isagoo ugu wanaagsan ee ay garaacaan, laakiin aan isaga u dilin, waxa uu leeyahay laba doorasho ahaa.

Caron soo degay isagoo seef iyo gaashaan of Jaime. Shield qariyeen in hubka ee Tarth. Jaime waa u gaashaan ka go'an yahay xagga sare ee uu gacanta midig, wuxuu seeftii kala soo Caron. Inkasta oo ay ahayd wax yar ka culus yahay waxaa loo isticmaalay isaga, inuu yahay waxaa suuro gal ah in ay ku filan Iulo.

"Sida aad rabto, Eebahay."

Eebow Selwyn lagu weeraray hore ee ku dhow Jaime dhammeeyey oo hadlaya. Isagu waa seef lahaa kaliya labaad ku daatay in kubad ka hor ah ayaa la lahaa madaxa ka gooyee ah. Jaime riixay dib Selwyn ee uu gaashaan.

"Waa maxay sababta aad tahay gabadheyda, iyo Kingslayer guur? Ma waxaad u sameeyaan si loo badbaadiyo masiibo ah aan soo bandhigay oo aad adigu leedahay?"

Jaime waxaa biligleynaya. Waxa uu hadda, ayaa la weydiinaya waxay for? Todoba cadaabta. Jaime kor u qaadi kara seef, habka uu aado dhinaca kale, ay weerareen. "Maxaa yeelay, waxaan iyada jecel, waxaan ahaa nin guursaday oo Brienne," ayuu grunted.

"Quruxdeeda weyn, ma aha in Ser," ayuu yiri gabaynayo Selwyn.

"Waan samayn karaa daryeel si aysan ...," Jaime grounder. Selwyn oo isku deyayey in uu ka hadlo in la dilo isaga?

Selwyn si tartiib ah u siiyey in dhulka. Jaime, ayaa dagaal kale gurran, weli waxaa loo baahanyahay in wax ku adkaystaan intensive isaga duqeyn su'aalo kale dharbaaxooyin is seef Selwyn. Jaime ahaa dareemi kartaa in uu feejignaanta oo uu bilaabo inuu simbiriirixan. Wax yar ka Jaime ahaa mid Bixinta on the dhulka iyo daafaca.

"Ma waxaad tahay oathbreaker sabab iyo khaa'inul waddan, waa I aaminsan yihiin eray aad odhan, Kingslayer ah.?"

Jaime lahaa in ugu dambeyntii ku filan. Waxa uu run ahaantii ka tagay dhibsanayo dhaqsaba ee Selwyn, feeray seef in uu gaashaan ka Gacmaha Selwyn. Jaime isla markiiba kacay in dhererkiisa buuxda, anigu waxaan qabtay seef in ay cunaha ah nin hore.

"Sababtoo ah, iyadu ma aha." Jaime markaas, seef ku taag galay indhaha labaad dheer ninka jir ah, hoos-gaashaan Tuur, iska socday. Marka Selwyn ugu weyn ee uu magiciisii wuxuu u bixiyey, oo wuxuu noqday albaabka ugu badan.

Jaime waxaa hadda arkay odaygii oo dhoola caddeeyey in isaga berrito. "Waxaan aan ka hor. Hadda ma Oga ... Laakiin, haatan waan samayn doonaa."

Test; waa, dhammaan laga baadhay, Jaime oo la xaqiijiyay. Tibaaxaay in haddii ay jirto waa wax qiimo ah gabadhiisa, hubi in aabbe u ahaa imtixaanka. Habka ugu aan caadi ahayn, sida runta ah, laakiin, haddii wax ka badan oo ah aabaha sida ay tusaale ahaan ka mid ah Selwyn ugu weyn, mar kale, waxa fiican in laga yaabee Heptarchy ahaa. Jaime qoslay at maleeyeen. Waxa uu ku soo laabtay Eebaha Selwyn, ilaa ay ka haray ay isku dhicii wada nadiif ah. Labada nin ee Brienne arkay iyagoo ku soo Eegi hoos tan iyo munaaradda.

Brienne exasperatedly dhoola labada nin iyaga ka mid ah. Waxay ahayd wanaagsan in ugu dambeyntii waa guriga.


End file.
